


Four Times Sarek Comforted Amanda and One Time She Comforted Him

by celestialteapot



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Fluff, sad fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialteapot/pseuds/celestialteapot
Summary: Four times Sarek offered Amanda comfort and one time she offered him comfort.





	

1) 

The other boys had been teasing her son again. Amanda had seen the minute change in his demeanor which told her all she needed to know, and not for the first time, she wished he could freely express the pain and turmoil he felt. Fighting her own tears, she turned back to her task of preparing dinner. A gentle presence brushed against her mind and she swallowed the emotions building inside her.

“You are upset.” Sarek murmured. 

“No, Sarek...it’s just the onions. I’m fine.” She attempted a smile.

He observed her for a moment before stepping forward and opening his arms to her. She sagged and went to him, burying her face in the soft material of his robe. He rested his face against her hair and held her tightly, letting her tears soak his robes and allowing her to feel the sadness he too felt at their son’s battles. 

 

2) 

Finding his wife of three months sitting in the dark, Sarek lowered himself onto the floor next to her. She sighed and leaned against him.

“We’ll keep trying,  _ aduna _ .” He whispered, slipping an arm around her and kissing her temple.

 

3)

Sighing, Amanda stared at the letters painted onto her classroom window. It was the third time this month someone had taken it upon themselves to accuse her being a ‘traitor to her species’. The first time she’d got to so angry Sarek had, had to physically had to restrain her from going after a journalist who dared to comment, the second time she’d completely baffled him by taking a photograph and posting it on the Internet with a commentary on the artistic quality of the graffiti. Now she was just sad. 

Going inside, she carefully filled a bucket with soapy water then taking a sponge she started cleaning the window. After a few moments, Sarek joined her and together they worked in silence until the offending words were all but gone.

 

4)

Sarek watched his frail wife of more than seventy years twirl around their garden before sliding open the door. “You should be resting.” He chastised softly.

“Oh shush you.” She smiled, holding out her hand. 

Allowing her a smile, Sarek joined her and together they danced, swaying gently together.

Smiling at his wife, Sarek dipped her. He held her for a moment gazing into eyes that had never once lost their sparkle when Amanda suddenly gasped and with great concern Sarek quickly righted her, guiding her to nearby bench.

“I’m alright.” She said after a moment, resting her hand against his chest. Sarek settled himself onto the bench and gathered her in his arms, arranging his thick cloak so that it enclosed her warmth. Laughing, she reached up to stroke his cheek. “I love you.”

He didn’t tell her it was illogical, merely kissed her softly. 

He held her as she slipped away. “ _ Taluhk nash-veh k'dular _ .” He whispered softly and alone he watched the sun rise. 

 

5)

“Perrin.” Sarek gasped, reaching out to her.

“I’m here, my love. I’m here.” Perrin took his hand, holding it tight. 

“Amanda.” He whispered, looking passed Perrin, his eyes filling with tears.

Stepping forward, Amanda took his other hand and smiled down at her husband. “I’m here, Sarek.”

Together they watched over the man they loved as his mind finally slipped away and his body followed peacefully. 

**Author's Note:**

> Taluhk nash-veh k'dular - I cherish thee (basically the Vulcan way of saying 'I love you'. I don't think Sarek ever said it to Amanda although he desperately wanted to).
> 
> I don't hate Perrin and Sarek did love her.


End file.
